This invention relates to bicycles, specifically to methods of mounting batteries in a frame tube of a bicycle, used with, for example, headlights.
Present methods of mounting batteries on bicycles are inadequate. Current mounts place the batteries in some kind of externally mounted holder, this holder is attached with a clamp of some kind to the bicycle or the batteries are placed in a sack which is mounted under the seat. These placements leave the batteries out in the open. It makes it easy for a thief to pry the holder, with it's relatively expensive batteries, from the bicycle. This exposed mounting of the heavy batteries has to be structurally strong enough to stand up to road shocks and is therefore generaly bulky and relatively heavy. The external mounts detract from the esthetic simplicity of the bicycle.